


Pseudo Heat

by Senowolf



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alpha Clarke, Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, BETAS AREN’T APPRECIATED ENOUGH, Bellamy Is A Beta, Beta Bellamy, Beta Bellamy Blake, Betas Are A Fluctuating Sex, But not really pegging, Clarke Is A Good Alpha, Come Marking, Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Intersex Bellamy, Intersex clarke, Knotting, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Bellamy, Protective Clarke, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Showers, Smut, Sort Of, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, angst but not really, kind of, lol, not your normal dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senowolf/pseuds/Senowolf
Summary: "Clarke," Bel struggled to speak through the hard, burning lump in his chest, "it's starting." He whispered, biting his lips as another deep throb pulsed through him. Another weirdly wet gush followed the cramp."Uhg-n," he winced, feeling like he'd been hit in the stomach.ORBellamy is going into Pseudo Heat and the black rain is coming. Clarke had just wanted to spend his first heat in a real bed, Bellamy just wanted to get inside because he was freezing his ass off.(You should probably read the tags)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is hella long smut. Also sorry but there are parts that need to be edited bc they need to be in italics. It’s bc my fucking phone was being stupid. 
> 
> But yeah, dear readers, enjoy the smut.

It's dark when they start back to the mansion.

The ground is singing with the rain that falls upon its surface, only disturbed by the two figures that run through it.

"Hurry Bellamy. We have to get inside." Clarke says over her shoulder in a voice that is just barely loud enough for the beta to hear.

'Yeah, yeah.' Bellamy thinks to himself but even he knows that they have to hurry.

Black rain and an upcoming pseudo heat wasn't a great mix.

It's called a pseudo heat because it's not a real heat. Betas are between the alpha and omega—in a way, they are both alpha and omega, since the males have the ability to knot and be impregnated. Female betas, however, don't have a phallus and are fertile all year round. For that reason it is often frowned upon for female betas to be in a relationship with an omega. They're deemed unfit to take care of and satisfy their omegas needs. (But tell that to Emori and you'll get a throat punch. She was far too protective for someone like Murphy.)

Otherwise, betas are just normal humans who don't have either tics—heats or knots. It's the males that get the harder brunt of things. All betas can become pregnant, but the males have to go through a couple days worth of fever. The fever has to be kick started by an alpha's pheromones during the Necking Stage of courting.

Now, if a male beta mated with an omega, they'd go through the same fever, but would be able to knot during sex. As long as they were mated or we're past the Necking Stage, their body would fluctuate to accommodate the needs of their mate.

"I think my heat is coming early. Or maybe it's just all this running we've been doing." Bellamy joked, trying to comfort his mate's nervous aura.

"This is no time to mess around. The rain is changing. Can't you smell it? I'd think you'd be able to, considering you're nearing Heat." Clarke paused to grab Bel by the hand and tug him along.

"Yeah, Pseudo Heat. It's not near as bad as the real thing." He mumbled, knowing full well that she could hear him.

Clarke's heartbeat slowed, "well it's enough for me. And I'd rather spend our first real joining together in an actual bed. Unlike the first time we had sex."

Bellamy remembered that. It was.... painful to say the least. Clarke being an alpha, was used to being with omegas, and therefore hadn't had any lube with her to help ease the way. If they'd been mated by that point, then Bellamy's body would have readied itself for Clarke naturally. Seeing as though they'd only just recently come together and Necked, his body was only just starting to self-lubricate. So they had to improvise and use copious amounts of spit and make due with whatever instinctive lubricant Bellamy's body produced. Even with the minimal lube, his body hadn't been prepared to "open" up properly so it had been like having sex with an unmated, unnecked beta.

Let's just say, Bellamy couldn't sit or walk right for a few days. Murphy would never let him down about it.

Bellamy felt a rush of excitement pulse through him at the idea of finally being able to have proper sex with the blonde alpha, and being able to take her knot. Which was strange to him considering he always said he'd rather be with an omega girl than have a dick shoved up his ass, but Clarke was his everything.

If he lost her.... He'd rather suffer the pain of torture for the end of days than have her taken away from him.

He never really realized how much she meant to him until he almost lost her to Lexa. He knew that her and the other alpha had had something, what that something was? He never wanted to know. It hurt too much to even think about Clarke letting another person touch her in the ways he wanted to touch her. He knew then, when he got her back after Jaha, that she had to know that he needed her. That he couldn't lose her. Not Clarke.

After all, a person can't live with only a heart. They need their brain as well in order to function.

"Yeah. I'd rather not have a repeat of the first time..." Bellamy whispered as the lights to the large house came into view.

If Clarke was being honest with herself, she really wanted to give Bellamy a nice long bath and a back rub to ease him into his heat. Pseudo or not.

But she could just make out the scent of heat knocking on a paper door and knew that those passions would have to be put on hold till his heat passed.

They finally reached the mansion, both dripping wet and shivering at the cool night breeze that coasted over their limbs.

"Fuck, Clarke hurry. It's freezing!" Bel hissed while she fumbled with the lock.

"Oh hush. You were just nagging on me for going too fast." She smirked when he growled.

Bellamy was a shock to almost everyone. A beta who acted like an alpha in every way. It seemed like he didn't let societal hierarchies rule over his own beliefs in equality. Such an attractive trait to Clarke. She had of course strongly disliked him at first. But now she couldn't imagine a world where Bellamy Blake was but a dream.

"Hey. You gonna move at all tonight?" Bellamy pushed, making Clarke snap out of her thoughts and instead wonder just how long they'd been standing there.

She smiled in apology, her beautiful blue eyes darkening when Bellamy shook his head with a warm smile of his own. The beta was like, sunshine.

He was like a sun. All smiles and kindness. Even when he was fighting, he held the people he loved close to his heart. That included Clarke. Even though they just got together, it felt as though they'd known each other for years. They might as well have. It wasn't as if they hadn't seen everyone else—including themselves—naked. It wasn't as if there wasn't some stronger, deeper emotion underlaying all of their past choices that included one another.

Bellamy had known for the past few weeks with Clarke, that he loved her. He had ever since Clarke left him alone at Arkadia. It had taken him long enough to figure it out but now that he had he wasn't going to let it go. He couldn't.

Clarke had loved Bellamy, she had all along. It didn't fully hit her how much until he kissed her for the first time.

Bellamy tasted like happiness, and happiness tasted the best here, on earth.

He was exquisite. He was someone everyone wanted to claim as their own. Beta, alpha, and omega alike. No one wanted him to belong to anyone else but them. Who wouldn't want him? He had a very promising body that could give any partner of his strong, healthy children. Regardless if he was the one carrying or giving his seed to his mate. But Clarke was his mate now.

Clarke could smell his heat coming closer like a tidal wave. She was a beach of earth, constantly spinning towards a stationary wave. Always the one moving, while Bellamy stayed where he was, only drawn to the moon's gravity. He was the tidal wave that was helplessly drawn to the moon while Clarke took advantage of that helplessness, of the stability he offered. Except now she was trying to give back to him by freeing him from the moon's grip. She wanted to take him with her on her journey and keep moving and never look back. Always moving.

Moving...

"Sorry." She said finally, stepping into the house after realizing the door was hanging open, and headed straight for the bedroom she usually occupied by herself. This time her and Bellamy would be sharing it, together.

Throwing her duffle bag onto the bed, she walked over to the dresser and put her walkie on its smooth surface. She could hear the beta behind her and it made her smile. The smallest hint of arousal reached her nose when she began stripping slowly. Teasingly. She wanted Bellamy to get aroused, she needed him to. Clarke needed Bellamy to get heated with lust and... other things, considering his heat would be arriving any minute now. Before, she'd thought that it would be a few hours till it hit, but with the way his heart was beating, she knew it would be any moment.

"...Clarke.." Bellamy whispered when she pulled her tank top off, leaving her in her pants and bra. She could feel her groin flush with blood when one of Bel's work rough hands skimmed up her arm.

She could smell it then. The wetness that was no doubt growing between Bellamy's legs. It was a wetness she hadn't had the pleasure to taste the first time they had sex. Now it was all she wanted to do.

"How bad is it?" She asked quietly.

Bellamy's face turned to one of contemplation. His voice was gruff and a little deeper when he spoke, "I want you, but it can wait till after we shower.."

She nodded. She wanted him too, but she also smelled like mud and was still freezing. Regardless of the warmth pulsing through her. Bellamy nodded to himself before moving to take off his jacket. Before Clarke could stop herself--not that she wanted to--she was stopping him with her smaller, paler hands.

"Stop, let me."

Bellamy's skin was warm. Not overly hot like an omega's would be right now. It wouldn't get much warmer either. The beta met her piercing gaze and nodded.

Clarke loved every inch of Bellamy Blake's body. His shoulders especially. They were strong and broad below her hands as she pushed the jacket off them. She loved the feeling of his quivering stomach when she lifted his shirt up to expose the beautiful, freckled, darker olive skin beneath. She loved his big and strong hands that caressed her face as she reached for his pants.

Her cock twitched in her pants as their eyes met and her uterine walls ached for something, anything. For him to fill her the way she filled him. Everyone always looked at the fact that she was a female alpha and that she had a dick, but she still had a vagina and uterus as well. She still had the needs of a woman. Part of her still wanted to become big with Bellamy's child.

The look in Bellamy's eyes told her that he would give it to her without question.

Another part of her wanted to skip the shower. But she really was freezing and she knew he was too.

Her fingers brushed the dark thatch of hair just above his cock when she pulled the zipper to his pants down, because Bellamy strategically didn't wear underwear today. She wanted to reach in there and tug him over the edge, just to here his moans again, but she needed to wait. If not for her sake, then for his. She didn't stop her eyes from enjoying the view when the thick fabric fell down his strong legs though.

Bellamy's cock was large, for a beta anyways. It was an alpha's size for sure. But only Clarke and a few others who slept with the beta in the past would know that. Thinking of his past lovers made a new heat flare up inside her. Envy.

"Come, Bellamy." She said firmly, waiting for the beta to toe off his boots and step out of his pant legs.

"Wait." He said, unable to move his legs but fully capable of moving his arms.

He gently urged her towards him so he could feel her skin below his hands. His large hands spread over her ribcage, caging them with his own fingers. The callous's of his hands were rough when he began sliding his hands behind her, back to the clasp of her bra.

'Oh, right. Still wearing clothes, Clarke.' The alpha thought to herself stupidly.

Bellamy's fingers were skilled as they swiftly undid the hooks holding the cups to her chest. It sprang undone and allowed her breasts to fall down a little below the underwire of her bra, making a deep sound resonate in the beta's chest.

Bellamy's eyes had darkened and he wanted to just ravage her, or have her ravage him. A small blush tinted Clarke's cheeks when those hands ran up to her shoulders and pulled the straps down. She was no virgin, but having Bellamy look at her like she was literally the whole universe was almost too much. Her bra was gone and it left her chest free and exposed to the cool air. The beta lifted a hand and cupped her left breast, making her sigh in content even as her cock filled out in her pants. Bellamy, as if noticing it reached down with his free hand and cupped her through her jeans.

"Not yet, Bel." Clarke gasped, pushing his hand away.

She didn't miss the glint in his eye but instead forced her instincts down to her command. Bellamy was helpless to watch as she finished stripping out of her clothes, eyeing her dick from where it protruded between her legs.

Her eyes glanced down at his feet in a silent command which he obeyed great fully. After he was freed of his pants, she took his hand and led him to the bathroom. She had him step in the shower first once the water was warm. Her protective alpha instinct taking over when the smell of his slick reached her nose. Again she shoved that instinct to breed out of her mind and focused on Bellamy.

He helped her wash her growing hair, strong fingers working shampoo and conditioner into the fine strands before washing it out. She did the same with him, giggling when she noticed that the curls in his hair refused to straighten, even under the water. It earned her a small, almost shy smile.

"You're beautiful, Bellamy." She said truthfully when his hair was rinsed out and they were moving onto body wash.

This time he did blush. His cheeks burned a bright scarlet.

"Well, s-so are you." He projected.

She laughed exuberantly at the face he was making and took the bar of soap from him. He pouted, still embarrassed while she rubbed the soap into her skin till it lathered up.

She shook her head when he went to spread it around, making him frown. She just smiled and shook her head again.

"This is about you. Not me. Remember? You're the one in heat." She stated, getting a stink eye for that one.

"It isn't just about me. It's about that little guy too you know." Bellamy said while pointing down to the now soft cock between Clarke's legs.

She gasped in appall, turning her back to him and continuing to rub the soap over her skin. Cleansing it of the earth's wonders, even if they were the dirtier ones. 

Female alphas did have dicks. But everything else was inside, for the sake of having enough room for a vaginal opening. Bellamy had found it a little weird at first, but now he was used to it. Or as used to it as he could be. He sure as hell never went down on a female alpha, let alone anyone else with a dick, but a small part of him wanted to. Eventually.

She turned and handed him the bar of soap, then made him trade places with her.

Bellamy could feel himself slowly spiraling into lust. He wanted... No, he needed to feel her hands on him. He didn't even care if she was the one on the receiving end, he just needed to feel her. Somehow. He'd been fine just a moment ago, but then he realized that was because she'd been touching him. Now as she stopped caressing him, he felt like he was going to collapse or something.

Just as he thought that, the bar of soap fell to the shower floor with a wet thunk. His eyes fluttered and he instinctively reached out to hold onto Clarke for support as his knees and hips faltered in their stance. They hadn't given each other mating bites yet, but here he was, already relying on her more than he'd like to with anyone.

Heat flared each time his heart beat, forcing it around his body. Always coming full circle and being reignited whenever it reached his heart again, on an endless loop. It brought bright red patches of color to his cheeks and throat and a wetness at his butt, even though the water already ran down the curves and cracks of his skin and coated every inch of him. This wetness was greater and stranger than before, it felt like it was gushing from him. Like it was helping wash him, it was uncomfortably hot.

"Clarke," Bel struggled to speak through the hard, burning lump in his chest, "it's starting." He whispered, biting his lips as another deep throb pulsed through him. Another weirdly wet gush followed the cramp.

"Uhg-n," he winced, feeling like he'd been hit in the stomach.

He'd never felt anything like this. It hurt and if this wasn't as bad as what the omegas had, he'd have to go and apologize to the few who he'd refused to bed with when they came to him for help. Bellamy felt like he was going to fall over from how much heat was flushing into his body. It wasn't, completely unbearable, but it certainly wasn't pleasant or pain free. It was just tilting towards being stabbed with a knife.

"Clarke-"

Suddenly, Clarke's hands cupped his face, forcing him to look at her. He could see the lust in her eyes as if he was looking at a hungry beast from one of the books his mother used to read to him. Bel wondered if what he saw behind those oceanic eyes was the same thing he felt.

She nodded and quickly tapped a button on the wall and the water stopped immediately.

"We have to get to the bedroom, Bel." She said calmly, though anyone could tell she was fairly overwhelmed by the beta's status.

He nodded, groaning when everything in the air sharpened into focus so much that it was stinging his eyes. He blinked multiple times as he was pulled out of the shower and into an overly fluffy white towel. Then another, smaller towel was thrown over his head and Clarke's hands began heavily massaging the water from his hair. The room was so bright, but also not bright enough especially with a towel over his head. Salty vanilla mixed with honey filled his nostrils like a fog. It held faint undertones of sweetness. Compared to the salty, musky flavor it was rather tame, but he knew it was coming from himself. It was the location that made him blush more.

Never in his whole life had Bellamy had a pseudo heat, until now, and he couldn't say he was entirely pleased with it.

He jolted when Clarke removed the towel from his head and reached up to caress his face again. He knew his hair was a mess, but the only thing that he found himself capable of looking at was her. It was as like he was seeing Clarke for the first time. Her skin was a light, gorgeous, tan color... and her eyes. Her eyes were the deepest eyes he'd ever looked into.

Deep oceans the size of marbles but twice as dark. There were storms in those eyes and he could hardly rival the look of lust reflected in them.

It was only when he looked away that he realized she hadn't grabbed her own towel. She instead, took, and used his. Softly rubbing the water off her skin even though they were going to be damp with sweat here in a little bit anyways. He felt an old sense of possession pick at his pride at seeing her dry off with something he'd just used. Felt the empty feeling in his lower back multiply to a throb.

"Come." Clarke said, dropping the towel they'd shared and finally leading them back to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The porn. Lol. 
> 
> ALSO I’ve never written heterosexual smut, so be warned it may be shit. Lol, even though it’s like pegging..?

Bellamy could feel an awkward slick between his buttocks and realized it was the wetness he'd felt in the shower. He reached back and touched it, internally groaning when he felt the slick coat his fingertips on contact.

He pulled his hand away and forced it to stay at his side till they reached the bed, where he wiped it off.

"Lay down, on your back. I want to see you this time while we do this." Clarke ordered softly.

Bellamy tried to keep his gaze on her face, but he couldn't help but chance a glance down over her body. His throat closed up—forcing him to swallow—when he saw how hard she was. Her body was dully glowing. The lamp in the room gave her milky matte skin a beautiful, creamy orange hue. Her full breasts rested against her ribs heavily, but her nipples peaked outwards.

Bel was sure his were in the same condition. He felt some of the heat ease as his own dick grew hard. Clarke's eyes zoned in on it, and it just made him harder. It made him want to come, and soon.

Finally, he climbed onto the bed, ignoring the way the slick on his butt was wiped away on the soft fabric. The smell was quickly permeating the room, making Clarke bite her lip.

She followed him as he scooted up the mattress, till his head was rested on the pillows. Bellamy shyly looked up at her, waiting with as much patience as he could muster for her to do something. But Clarke was staring at him, like she was locked away in some other space and dimension. But he knew that she was here. She licked her lips and then seemingly came back to herself.

Clarke gently pushed Bellamy's thighs apart so her hips could fully press against his. He couldn't stop a groan from leaving his throat as her cock lined up with his in blissful friction.

Bellamy's hands instinctively grabbed onto her hips when she gave them a small roll. His brown eyes fluttered shut, then opened again when he felt her breasts skim over the skin of his chest. His eyes glanced down in front of him and landed on the soft hanging flesh—just that thought made him think of some forbidden fruit that was put there to taunt him.

His hands slid up her sides, feeling the shivers his palms elicited with a sense of happiness that washed over him like the heat inside of him. Bellamy's body clenched deep inside when Clarke growled in pleasure. She thrusted against him again, setting a slow but heavy rhythm. Bellamy's wandering hands finally reached her boobs, which he squeezed experimentally.

"Bellamy, fuck." Clarke breathed, her eyes closing while she came to rest on her elbows so that her breasts now crowded Bellamy's chest.

He pulled them down and wrapped his lips around her left nipple, sucking and licking the hardened flesh there till she was panting above him. His teeth bit and nibbled at the skin until it was nice and red before he switched to the other one. One of his hands strayed away from her soft flesh and wandered down her spine, dipping into the crease of her buttocks. She moaned deeply in her chest and let her head fall onto his right shoulder. Bellamy felt his heart rate spike when Clarke scooted up a little so that he could dip his fingers farther down into the slick valley between her labia. He almost couldn't see anything now that her breasts were in the way—not that he minded very much.

His fingertips pulled away so that he could trace her nether lips and he bit his tongue to keep from growling.

Since she was a female, the wetness he felt wasn't shocking. What was shocking was the fact of how much slick there was. Somehow, he had managed to arouse her till she was nice and wet on the outside as well as the inside and even if she wasn't as wet as himself, she wasn't far behind. The corner of his lips turned up slightly, regardless of the sweat beading on his face. He rubbed her silky smooth folds in slow circles, watching how she reacted.

"Mmmmm... that's it, Bel." She groaned, feeling Bellamy's fingers slide across her smooth skin.

Out of curiosity, he pushed a finger inside, past the hot, wet skin and inside her velvety walls. She gasped at the intrusion and jerked her hips backwards, forcing his finger just a little deeper. Clarke suddenly leaned up, pulling herself upwards till she was seated in Bellamy's lap, beautiful pale legs crouched at either side of him. 

The action caused his fingers to slide out of her, but she was quick to grab his hand and push it right back down towards her pussy.

Now that he could reach her from the front, it was easy to insert three fingers and just let her ride them. Clarke moaned and clawed at his chest, her alpha cock jutting out in front of them both, just waiting for attention. Bellamy's own cock throbbed and nudged at hers. He looked down at where the head was steadily leaking come, to where his thick fingers were buried inside his alpha. Clarke's cock was a lighter shade of pink whereas his was verging on red. Then Bellamy remembered that he had his other hand.

He reached down and wrapped his free hand around them both, moaning at the small ounce of relief it gave. He pumped once, feeling more slick soak into the sheets in a physical response. Clarke started to growl again and Bellamy nearly cried when she pulled his hand off of them both and pulled herself off his fingers. She then pinned both of his hands to the plush blankets below them. Her eyes were dark and ravenous when she met Bellamy's usually soft brown eyes—she met deep pools of coal instead.

"Clarke, I need to come, please." Bellamy whimpered as his muscles ached in both his lower back and navel.

He'd almost forgotten that he was the one in heat here.

Clarke watched the beta arch under her, wanting for her to touch him, to fuck him. She felt her hunger for the man below her grow until it reached a boiling point. For the first time during all their foreplay, she leaned down and kissed him. It was messy and hungry, but it was a kiss none the less. Bellamy tried to fight against the hold on his wrists, wanting to touch her, to clench his fingers in her golden locks of hair. But his state was making it impossible.

His muscles shook from exertion and his belly ached to be filled. His teeth burned to bite and mark. Clarke growled into his mouth, making him go limp under her, submitting in hopes that she'd give him his release.

Bel's lungs burned from the deprivation of oxygen, but she wasn't stopping. Her tongue licked at the backs of his teeth and she nipped at his tongue. She wanted to mark him and make him hers just as much as he did. He wrenched his mouth away when his lungs felt like they were going to implode, accidentally yelling the first thoughts that flickered across his brain in the process.

"Clarke, fucking fuck me!" He howled, his cock straining so much now that it was actually painful to even touch.

Clarke growled dangerously at his callus words, making the beta shiver in slight panic. The weaker side of him wondered if she'd leave him there and go elsewhere as a form of punishment. But the hunger he found in her eyes said otherwise.

The alpha pulled herself from his hips, her wetness slicking a trail down the base of his cock before disappearing as she straddled his thighs. Clarke climbed off of him with such an intensity that Bellamy could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He could feel it in his fingertips and tongue. Without needing to be told, he spread his legs for her to slot herself between.

"Are you ready, Bellamy?" She asked in a deep tone, depths of alpha dominance radiated in her blue orbs.

'She's really asking?' He thought before nodding jerkily.

"Raise your legs onto my shoulders." She commanded softly now.

He acquiesced, unable to hide the small hiss of discomfort as the head of his cock brushed against his stomach. One leg went up as she leaned down, the other was a little harder to lift upwards, resulting in her helping him. When both his knees were snug around her head, she pressed impossibly close—if he'd not been in heat the position would have been unbearably uncomfortable. However it would seem that the heat pumping through his body had loosened him up in multiple ways. He cursed to himself when he felt the hot, blunt head of Clark's cock slip down between his ass cheeks. 

Bellamy looked up with a brow furrowed in need, noting how Clark's face was closed up with what looked like an inner battle. What she was struggling with, he couldn't guess because he knew if it was whether or not to fuck him, that she was absolutely insane. 

"Clark—"

Suddenly, her eyes opened and there was nothing but fire in them when they met Bel's. And it was that exact moment that she began to push in.

Bellamy sucked in a sharp breath, knowing there was going to be pain, a pain unlike the first time they'd done this. Because when she pushed in far enough she would breach a normally closed off canal inside him. When they'd first had sex, his body hadn't been ready like it was now. Now that they were mated—almost completely—his body had closed and reopened strictly for being bred. He couldn't help but think back to the class they had on the Ark about sexual health.

Both male omegas and betas had a cloaca sort of reproductive/excretory track, outside of their penis. With their uterus and ova being inside of them, it was a way of making their sex different from the alpha female. What made an omega different from a beta was the fact that a beta's uterus was dormant until the right alpha came along. However when they entered Pseudo Heat, an inner sphincter-like muscle would completely close off the anal cavity and would open the vaginal canal, which allowed an alpha to slip right in and breed their beta. And slick was not only used for making the breeding easier, but a way to cleanse the shared channel of anus and vagina of excreted substances and bacteria.

'So that's why she wanted to shower first...' Bellamy thought as she sunk in deeper and deeper. 

A small, surprised yelp leapt from Bellamy's throat as he felt the head of Clarke's cock push through the tender inner muscles of his vaginal entrance. It was painful, because it hadn't ever accommodated a phallic object and definitely not of Clarke's size. It didn't hurt as bad as some people made it out to be, but it was a tight and uncomfortable fit for him. Especially since it was inside of him.

Clarke moaned as she pressed flush against his hips, wrapping her arms around his head. Bellamy felt a small groan leave him when he experimentally gave a little squeeze, earning a little growl from his mate. Clarke was shaking with arousal and he could tell she wanted to move. Bel couldn't help but wonder if the discomfort would go away after she started thrusting. He certainly hoped so. 

"Bel, can I move? Please let me move, Babe." Clarke whispered against his clavicles, nipping at the freckled skin afterward.

Bellamy waited another minute, just needing to catch his breath for a minute and prepare himself for what was to come. It could either go very well, or very terrible.

"..Okay. Yeah, you can... you can move-just-" Bel paused, taking a reassuring breath, "just go slow until I s-say otherwise.

"Please." He amended after a moment of silence, feeling the need to address her properly since she was his alpha.

The look Clarke gave him when she pulled herself up was one of warmth and love.

"No alpha stuff with me. Just tell me what you need and I'll give it to you." She said quietly before leaning in to kiss his pink lips.

Even though she said that, Bellamy knew she was becoming more and more like an alpha as time passed. If her kind, comforting words were anything to go by. She'd probably be telling him how good he was doing in a bit. Not like he cared at the moment, because she was pulling out slowly, and he swore he could feel every ridge and curve of her cock dragging against his walls.

A small groan passed between their lips at the odd emptiness Bellamy felt from her pulling out but he knew she'd be back.

Clarke had near completely removed herself by the time he'd pulled away from the kiss, but she stopped so only the tip of herself remained inside.

There was a moment of utter stillness then, their breathes mingling in the storm charged are between them. And then Clarke pushed her hips forward with a nice, firm thrust. Bellamy felt the air in him pushed out, causing a small puff of a sound to escape his mouth. It didn't hurt as much as when she'd first slid into him, but it still had an uncomfortable tightness to it. He felt as if he might snap like a rubber band, either falling into pain or something else entirely.

A growl pulled him out of his thoughts and when he looked into Clarke's eyes, they were feral with her desire. He knew that by asking her to go slow didn't help at all but she was a good alpha and would fight to obey his wishes because she cared about him as much as she did. She loved him, as he loved her. But now wasn't the time for sentiment. Clarke pulled out again and started up a slow, but heavy rhythm.

Pull, pause, thrust, repeat.

By the time the tightness started to subside, Clarke was more animal than human, Bel could tell by the way she was starting to thrust her hips harder. He was panting by that point and was starting to sweat. He had cooled off a little from being wet after the shower, but now he was starting to become wet with slick and sweat and it was getting warm. 

'Too warm.'

It didn't hurt, and it was actually starting to feel sort of pleasant. Clarke's cock was reaching places no one else had, and just that though had his cock pulsing. He had just barely managed to gasp a small, "harder" when Clarke lost it altogether and pulled out completely before slamming back in with a clap of slicked skin.

A shocked yell was forced from Bellamy's throat at the surprising blow of pleasure the action had caused. His lower half was still cramping, but the feeling of Clarke hitting his cervix had his eyes rolling back. The noises coming from his mouth were anything but reverent. They were loud and dirty, like some omega whore begging to be fucked by any alpha that would take them.

It felt so good. 

"Clarke, Cla-Clarke-ah—!"

'Don't stop, don't you fucking stop,' he tried to say, but the words just wouldn't come out.

Bellamy whined as she scratched at his hips and thighs that had somehow wrapped themselves around her waist.

Sweat gathered in the dip of the base of his throat and was running down the sides of his face, making his hair stick to his forehead. All the while Clarke was licking and kissing at the mole-dappled skin of his jaw.

In a moment of carelessness, he roughly grabbed two fistfuls of her hair and pulled her lips to his in a fiery kiss. He was tired of all these teasing touches without being able to fast her in his mouth. The kiss was teeth and tongues and far too much spit, but it was hot all the same. Her teeth sank into his lower lip as the wet sounds of skin on skin filled the room alongside the sounds of their growls. She tasted blood and knew that Bellamy could too. It was so fucking hot.

"More—Clarke, fuck! Harder, please, harder." Bellamy begged—breaking the kiss—as her cock hit a spot inside of him that had him choking for breath.

'She is so fucking deep!'

The alpha in her soothed at the sight of her beta in such ecstasy, for it wasn't often that he looked this vulnerable and open. But that was okay. Her beta was a strong, worthy mate for her. She grunted as she pushed back inside his heat, her blue eyes looking down to see the way slick shined over the places where they connected. It was so unbelievably dirty, but also unbelievably heavy and so thick with the smell of Bel that she could only find it attractive. 

Clarke watched the way Bellamy arched his spine, watched the way his abdominals stretched and pulled taught when he relaxed. She could feel her knot growing and knew that their breeding was coming to an end. She also knew that she needed to make this as easy for her mate as possible. So reaching down, she gripped Bellamy's cock in her hand and began to tug to the speed of her thrusts.

The pulls were tight and fast and she made sure to twist her hand at the top of his cock for maximum stimuli. She wanted him to produce more slick so that there would be minimal pain.

Bellamy however was gripping and clawing at the sheets, completely falling apart on the duvet as Clarke fucked him. It was the fucking of a lifetime and he wondered why he'd never tried this before.

"Ha-nhg-"

He briefly wondered how it could possibly be him making those sounds. The pleasure was so intense, but he felt as though it was plateauing because it was starting to fade away. At the same time, it was as if he could feel every single cell in his body. He could feel the way Clarke's cock reached deep inside of him and the way it was starting to grow at the base. It was all too much and too little. The endless game between pushing and pulling. Which one was which? Was his breath being pulled from him? Or was he letting it expel itself? 

The hand on his own cock was moving fast and tight with pressure. He felt like he was going to explode into nothingness as that special spot was rubbed against. It was heaven, or maybe it was hell. He didn't know. He just knew that he was spewing nonsense from his lips.

"Gonna, come. Gon-come. Clarke—knot me, please Alpha! I'm gonna come—" Bellamy weeped, his back was aching from being tense for so long and he felt like he was going to burn into ashes with heat. 

Clarke was thrusting into him so hard he hardly felt her claws digging into his thighs and hip. Bel could hardly feel his face, let alone the stretch of her knot that was slowing her pace. The hand on him picked up pace and he was keening as he came. Come slicked their bellies and mixed with their sweat, making things even more dirty than before. Clarke's thrusts became caged, her knot red and blown and outside of Bellamy—where it shouldn't be.

She pulled out till only the head of her cock remained inside, then she leaned down into Bellamy's space, scenting his neck as he shook and shivered from his first orgasm. His body was waiting for the big catch where she finally came inside of him and mated him entirely. Her teeth had grown and he knew he'd be mottled with cuts from her claws when they came back to themselves, but now wasn't the time. His ears were muffled but he still heard Clarke growling against his neck.

"Bel—Beta, mine! Mine!" Clarke suddenly howled, shoving herself in to the hilt and holding there as she finally allowed herself to mate her beta.

Bellamy felt her pulsing, felt the way his inner muscles spasmed and worked to bring his mate off. He knew that his body needed to be bred by Clarke and it was fucking hot that he could feel another, more final, orgasm building inside him. He was racing for the peak of his pseudo heat, he wanted to be mated and claimed. He could almost feel her come filling him up. He could feel the heat of it, the warmth it gave. Bel could feel everything, especially when Clarke groaned and sunk her sharp teeth into the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"Ah—!" He yowled, feeling a euphoria unlike any other, the added stimuli of his orgasm mixed with the hormones his body was kicking out at finally being marked.

He trembled uncontrollably through his climax, feeling Clarke's arms wrap around his head. It wasn't till he'd finally managed to open his eyes that he realized she was pushing his head towards her own neck. Her teeth still held him in her jaw, but he was okay with that because he knew that she wanted to connect with him in every possible way.

She wanted him to claim her back—something that almost no alpha ever did.

"...'Larke.." He wanted it to sound calm and warm, but instead it came out as a croak. His voice was harsh and unrecognizable to himself, but to Clarke, it sounded like a breeding well done.

Again, she nudged him towards her throat, waiting for him to do it. Bellamy blinked a few times before he let his teeth drop and while Clarke's eyes had retained some of their blue, Bellamy's were practically black. He looked over the rising slope of her spine from where he lay, and then he closed his eyes and returned the bite.

A small, soft moan left him as the taste of her life essence bloomed in his mouth. It was.... rich and velvety. Metallic and sharp. Blood. It was her blood. 

They stayed like that for what felt like forever. Their bodies were tied together and they both refused to let go first. But eventually they had to. Clarke's knot was just starting to go down when she pulled away, forcing Bellamy to release the flesh on his mouth. He knew they probably looked crazy, covered in blood, come, and sweat. But he found himself smiling contentedly anyways.

Clarke grinned back. They were beginning to come back to themselves.

"That was probably the hottest sex of my entire life." Bellamy said, breaking the silence.

"Hmph. Yeah, I love you too." Clarke giggled. Like, actually giggled and Bellamy felt a small blush heat up his already glowing cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah... I.... I love you... Mate..." Bellamy said slowly, shy and unsure if that was okay.

Clarke's face softened ever more and she actually had tears in her eyes when she leaned down and kissed him once more. The kiss was like candlelight, warm and comforting. Loving, despite the taste of their blood. It was so much that Bellamy felt a pang in his chest when she pulled back to where their noses brushed.

He was looking into the deepest blue ocean eyes when she whispered, "my beautiful beta mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my lovelies, what did you think of this story? It was definitely an exercise for my brain, bc again I’ve never written straight sex. But it was an interesting challenge. It was fun too. 
> 
> What did you think of Bellamy? Of my dynamics? Of the story in general? Lol, leave kudos and leave comments below my babes!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think my children.


End file.
